1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to a novel layer useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
In electrophotographic printing, materials used in intermediate transfer members typically are composed of conductive powders dispersed in polyimide resins. The intermediate transfer member is typically a belt and the belt can be seamed or seamless. The polyimide resin includes thermoplastic polyimide resins and thermosetting polyimide resins such as polyimides and precursors of polyimides, and polyamideimides. The conductive powder includes carbon blacks, acetylene black, stannic oxide, indium oxide, potassium titanate and other types of conductive and semi-conductive powders that can be employed.
However, certain issues arise when using polyimides for intermediate transfer members. These include environmental emissions during manufacture and high cost due to complex manufacturing processes. Further, the performance of intermediate transfer members with respect to stain, abrasion and solvent resistance needs to be improved. The properties of superior toughness and high gloss are also required by intermediate transfer members. Materials satisfying the above requirements would be desirable.
Extrusion coating processes are typically used to manufacture thermoplastic intermediate transfer belts. Due to the availability of the die size, the size of intermediate transfer belts made from extrusion processes is limited.
It would be desirable to use processes other than extrusion processes to manufacture intermediate transfer belts. It would also be desirable to lower to cost of manufacture of intermediate transfer belts while improving their properties.